l. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine cooling systems for a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle and more particularly, to an improved arrangement for supplying cooling air to an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional four-wheel all-terrain vehicles, called "buggy" in the trade, normally include cooling fans for cooling engines, for example, as shown in Japanese patent laid-open publications No. 61-89121 and No. 61-155612.
Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. 61-180888 discloses an engine cooling system including an oil cooler or radiator in addition to a conventional cooling fan. Specifically, an engine is mounted centrally on a vehicle frame. Attached to the frame forwardly of the engine is a coolilng fan, the upper half section of which being arranged to face a cylinder head which requires cooling more than any other components of the engine. An oil cooler is provided on the leading end of the frame in an effort to receive as much cooling air as possible. This oil cooler is positioned contiguously and forwardly of that upper half section of the cooling fan. Thus, after air passes through the oil cooler, its temperature may be increased, and effective cooling of the cylinder head is not achieved.